Never A Regret
by Miss Macabre Grey
Summary: Japan and Switzerland relax outside before the Swiss asks Japan a foolish question from insecurity. Japan must assure their love for each other. The calm mountain air and a quiet escape in a small cabin is just the right place for all the silly feelings!


The small Japanese man lays his head on the Swiss' lap gently. The air is calm and sweet at last from another loud meeting. Even though the scene between them is fairly new, neither denies each other's presence and simply relaxes into the peaceful mood.

Japan says nothing as he still feels a twinge of awkwardness deep down but dares not try his luck on his new lover. The smaller male simply looks at the deep green eyes staring almost expectantly at him and he shrinks a little lower.

"Is... there something you wish to say... Vash?" Japan asks almost fearfully.

Switzerland softens his stare and sighs. He really wasn't used to being so gentle and being in tender atmospheres, not like this, not in a romantic manner. The Swiss begins wishing he could just hit his head on something or just shoot something, and yet he can't. He is with Japan at the moment, and being with him is all that really matters.

"No, not really. It's... strange. I'm so unused to being with other nations, yet here I am, with the other most introverted of all nations... It's strange, isn't it?" he responds back, eyes uneasy and troubled.

Japan laughs a little and shakes his head. "Not... No, I suppose I do not. I do not open up much... but as I am with you, I know I want to be here. It is hard to say it... but I do love you, Vash" the smaller answers blushing as he tries to avoid his lover's eyes.

Switzerland is taken aback by the words. Only recently has he been able to get Japan to show any sort of real feelings but he thought they were far from admitting THAT to each other. A small part of him grew at the words, he knows for a fact they weren't said often from the quiet man.

"I feel the same. I love you, Kiku. It means more than you can imagine, you saying that too me. I had thought when I yelled at you so often to express yourself... I just thought I was pushing you farther away." Switzerland sighs again as he lightly plays with Japan's hair. The more of that stoic and embarrassed face he saw the harder it got for him to resist leaning down and kissing the those shyly pursed lips.

Japan gasps as Switzerland's finger run through his hair. He begins to blush even harder and wonders how he even got to be in this position, just Switzerland and him in a quiet spot near the Swiss-Austrian mountains. The cold air seeping threw their small rented cabin as a mug of steaming cocoa is placed on the side table. Japan feels too comfy like this, loving and being loved, within almost no time at all, he pulled the wanton face near his red one and presses their lips firmly together.

Switzerland is slightly, or very, surprised at Japan's sudden kiss. The two only ever kissed on the cheeks or him to Japan's forehead for the most part. They've gone further, of course, but normally only in the private and wanton air of a bedroom. Still, after the initial shock, both get the idea and slowly make the kiss more passionate.

Their tongues fight and Switzerland almost skillfully claims Japan's mouth, sure to explore every crevice of new uncharted area and relishing every moan that the small Asian beneath him makes. Japan, of course, is all too willing to still try and kiss back and moan a bit louder than natural to please his invader as best he could.

Neither look away from the other's lusty glance as the need for air arises and the two begrudgingly separate. Even though neither truly have had relationships like this one in the past, both still know what their desires are. To crave the other nation's touch and skin, kiss the other ever so lovingly, hold the other in an unending embrace... Maybe nothing more than just bask in the moment as nothing seems to get in their way of being honest with their emotions.

Switzerland goes back to silently staring at Japan as he slowly gains control over his breathing. Japan's head is still lying on his lap innocently and he wants to smile. Japan seems to get redder still and tries to nuzzle out of the hard gaze and into the Swiss' stomach.

Switzerland smirks and plays with Japan's hair more, letting his rough fingers glide through the black silky strands. The blond almost assumes that the Japanese man has an erogenous zone like many of the others with how he shifts nervously but he knows better than that. He knows that this is just too new for the both of them. Switzerland would be a fool to expect much more than these blissful moments of peace, though he admits the continuous positions and moving around the Asian is doing on his lap does make for a slightly unsettling feeling

After a few more minutes, Japan unexpectedly reaches out and plays with one of the blond's coat button. Japan lets the dark green circle slide over and around, playing and tugging childishly wounding secretly if it would just pop and make the Swiss remove the bulky item of clothing altogether.

"Kiku," Switzerland scolds out, "stop that. If that comes off you can bet your ass I'm going to make you take responsibility for fixing it or getting me another."

"Hmm... I... May you take it off, Vash? I always tried to admire your body before, but you had always wore the most unrevealing and battle ready suits... Can you please? Vash?" Japan pleas tugging at the cloth innocently.

This time it is Switzerland's turn to blush slightly and he nods. Having Japan express himself was one thing he would constantly command the other, who was he to deny the smaller now? Well, with a small fee, of course.

"That depends, Kiku," his smirk comes back out once more, "will you take off something as well~?"

Instead of a vocal answer, the Japanese nods as he unbuttons his white coat and drops it to the side. His mysterious chocolate eyes brimming with want and expectancies.

Switzerland takes example and removes his own large coat and pulls Japan to his lips once more, leaning over his as he starts another kiss Japan is just as eager to engage in.

Though the kiss this time is simpler, Switzerland still pins down Japan's arms and trails off over his neck, savoring the soft moans and whimpers he hears.

Suddenly Switzerland stops. He now he stares at the embarrassed eyes as they look for another place to look only to set their sights right on his green ones.

"Why... did you stop?" Japan gets enough courage to ask, not one to truly deny himself something he wants if it's something important to him.

"Do you regret anything, Kiku?"

Japan fails to respond. The question makes no sense to him, how could he?

"In specific? I admit, there have been many events in my life I regret to this day but... why ask all of the sudden? Is there a specific answer?"

The Swiss shakes his head. Truthfully he had no general answer in mind when he asked the question but... He needed to get it out, the question that has been buzzing constantly in the back of his mind since he and Japan confessed their feelings.

"Kiku... I'm not going to become a regret, am I? You aren't regretting this now, are you? You... you always give in to other's desires, when I said I cared and wanted you first... Did you merely respond back accordingly? The way I was hoping for?" the Swiss accuses with a hurt bitterness lacing a small part of his words.

Japan gapes at him with his lips dried and mouth open like a fish. Japan doesn't believe what was just asked and a pang of annoyance hits his heart. Of COURSE Switzerland wasn't a mistake! It was always just to awkward with no opportune moments to tell him how he felt (save for all the times he blond yelled at him to say what he wanted). Quickly the shy Asian pulls the Swiss' jaw down and presses their lips in a tight locking, sure to not release the other from he kiss until his message got across.

"Y-You... for a smart man, are a f-fool! I love you Vash! With all my heart! I mean every word when they're to you! Please... Please tell me you do not think of me as a true lover! You do not plan on leaving me? Y-you...?" the smaller male stutters out trying to choke back his tears. How could Switzerland ask that of his?

Switzerland's eyes widen and he pulls Japan closer. He hadn't wanted his lover to be to affected by the question! Guilt sinks lower in his gut when he lifts Japan's face slightly for their eyes to meet. Honestly, he did it out of the fact his beloved didn't waist his time when there was someone out there he had liked more. Sweet kisses as placed softly on Japan's forehead and cheeks.

"Oh, Kiku... I'm so sorry. I love you... I love you so much it hurts! Please, stop your tears? I would never dream of leaving the dream I'm in that is having you in my life." he murmurs softly for only Japan to hear with another kiss catching a tear.

Japan tries to stop his sniffling and sad face to flash Switzerland an angry face but fails by the smile seeping through. He is mad that Switzerland would worry him like that but he cannot help but be happy that he wouldn't really leave him. Granted, he IS still a bit upset...

With a sly grin Japan wraps his arms around Switzerland and grinds their bodies slightly together. "Switzy~" he starts mischievously, bringing their faces closer, "no sex tonight." he finishes, pleased with his punishment.

Switzerland's face looks worried and disturbed now and opens his mouth as if to plead for his lover to take his words back or explain why but bows his head lowly. Once Japan brought that tone, he knew the smaller meant it. The Swiss really wanted to do that tonight, too!

Japan laughs at how his words worked but takes pity to gently kiss the taller's forehead before resting himself on his lap once more. "Do not make me worry like that again, okay Vash? I love you too much and we can still cuddle..."

The taller male sighs, not fully content with his consolation prize but content, nonetheless. Soon he finds his arms holding Japan up bridal style and to the bedroom.

"I'll make sure it's the best cuddling you've ever gotten in your life, then." the Swiss promises holding the other sweetly and planting a loving kiss on his lips.

The two kiss and hold smiling the rest of the night, making sure each embrace shows how neither will ever leave.

* * *

So there still aren't any fics in ENGLISH in the T-section here yet and I thought I'd try. It would suck if potential supporters of this pairing support something else like Swiss/Aus or Giripan or something because they're too scared to read mine (and the others?) M-rated fics here so I'm posting! Weeeeeeeee! **I LOVE SWITZERLAND/JAPAN SO FLUFFING MUCH! **

So please review! _PLEASE_~?


End file.
